Sulelia Lora Phyra
Sulelia Lora Phyra is a moon elf paladin of Helm in Campaign 2.0. Having received a mission to defeat a great evil, she ventures across Itoa with the party in hopes of fulfilling her divine directive. Appearance Sulelia is built, busty, and towers above most with her tall stature. She has bright purple skin, full lips, and golden freckles dotted along her face. Her eyes are a teal blue and a scar runs across her flat nose. Sulelia's curly white hair is tied back into a high bun by an orange scrunchie, and in it she wears golden clamps that also top her ears. Her heavy-plated armor is silver with gold accents. She wears a orange leather capelet over her left shoulder and on her other sits a metal spiked pauldron. An orange sash is tied around her waist, and her boots are made of dark metal. Personality Always the life of the party, Sulelia is boisterous, fun-loving, and carefree almost to a fault. She's easily amused and loves to instigate pranks, even if its at the expense of others. Sulelia is humorous and jokes to add levity to any given situation. She seems to always be optimistic and cheerful, and her enthusiasm and outgoing nature make her generally well-liked. Sulelia lives to entertain others and make them laugh. Sulelia is empathetic and compassionate. She is friendly towards everyone she meets, even to her detriment. Sulelia will always go out of her way to support her loved ones even if it means putting her life on the line, and has continually proven her heroism through her resourcefulness, optimism, and confidence. Although she has a great capacity for kindness, Sulelia won't hesitate to punish others for their wrong-doings, exemplified by her vicious melee with Malveria after the other woman's betrayal. Sulelia is impulsive and won't hesitate to leap into the fray if need be. She is brash, very stubborn, and often puts forward an attitude of "my way or the highway", seeing as how whenever her input is disregarded things take a turn for the worse. Her willingness to march into danger is resultative of her firm belief that others come first and she come second; Sulelia finds fulfillment and gratification in protecting her friends, and will even endanger others to indulge this. Despite this problematic behavior, Sulelia is still ultimately driven by benevolence and altruism. She is outwardly independent and enjoys leaving the party's company to follow her own whims. However, Sulelia doesn't possess a strong sense of individualism, and ends up still needing the company of others to thrive. History Pre-Campaign Sulelia hails from an elven village just off of Nir Dorrun. Her home was dedicated to the worship of Helm, and so she trained at the Helm's Bastion to further her abilities. She's mentioned the death of her mother but hasn't explained how it happened, nor what she was like. Current I'll write this some other time, honestly. Abilities Skills *'Lute Proficiency: '''Sulelia is a skilled player of the lute. Elf Abilities * Darkvision * Keen Senses * Fey Ancestry * Trance * Elf Weapon Training Paladin Abilities As a paladin, Sulelia can fulfill many roles, from being a supportive healing force on the battlefield to closing in with her enemies in martial combat. * Divine Sense * Lay on Hands * Divine Smite * Divine Health * Channel Divinity ** Abjure Enemy ** Vow of Enmity * Aura of Protection * Relentless Avenger Flavoring * '''Divine Smite: '''Sulelia's smite manifests into a magenta flame when she's wielding her sword, and aqua blue with her war hammer. Additional Tools *'Gray[[Sulelia's Bag of Tricks| '''Bag of Tricks]]: A bag full of beads that summons animals that Sulelia can direct. *'Ring of Vermin:' This ring can summon a small vermin animal. Feats * Sentinel * Tough Relationships Bryna Novell Sulelia regards Bryna as a close friend she's able to confide in, being the two only characters that'd been around since the first session. Sulelia tends to enable Bryna's hostility in hopes of garnering her approval, but as time goes on she realizes the unfortunate truth of the other woman's attitude. She now seeks to help Bryna rather than encourage her negative self-destructive behavior, and is one of the only few to see past it. Sulelia likes to think she sees the light in Bryna, and cherishes every laugh and positive interaction she can elicit from her. Sulelia recognizes Bryna's unhealthy attachment and obsession with her wife and sympathizes, having also lost someone very important to her. Sulelia ultimately wants to see her happy, and is always out to protect her friend. Gareth Wolfsbane Thinking him overly serious, uptight, and a tad unhygienic, Sulelia wants to see Gareth loosen up. However, she can't help but feel like a mere asset to him at times, similarly to Bryna. She's irritated with his remarks of how "useful" she is to the party, despite Sulelia genuinely enjoying her time with the wood elf. Sulelia resents this facet of Gareth. Thomal Thunukelo Sulelia thinks Thomal is a stand up guy, and at times sweet and innocent. She enjoys fighting beside him and feels very much in sync with him during combat. She appreciates Thomal's encouragement. Angeal Vilhelm In spite of her short stature, Sulelia regards Angeal as one of the more powerful forces in the party. Sulelia admires of Angeal's ability to bring neutrality and reason to even the most pressing of circumstances. She's patient with the Angeal, and while she would like to learn more about her, Sulelia is entirely willing to wait and insists that the party be, too. Although the two are at odds in terms of temperament (Sulelia being loud and impulsive and Angeal withdrawn and intuitive), Sulelia very much enjoys Angeal's company, and the sentiment seems to be returned. Daisy Lavendash Sulelia is enamored and smitten with her girlfriend, Daisy. Daisy's acceptance of her boisterous tendencies as well as the artificer's sweet nature has led to Sulelia genuinely falling in love with her. In rare deviation from her "others come first" policy, the two's relationship has led to Sulelia beginning to fight for herself - fighting not at the expense of herself for others, but for her own well-being so that she can come back to Daisy. While Sulelia is sworn to her duties as a paladin, her commitment seems to be wavering as a result of this newfound love. Orkrush Description. Landen Zartek Description. Twiggs Description. Ralo Cyrodin Description. Malveria Description. Runya Altec Description. Trivia *If you wanna put anything here, you can. You don't have to, though. Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Mikayla's Characters Category:Elves Category:Paladins Category:Female Category:Campaign 2.0 Category:Members of Helm's Bastion Category:Neutral Good